NAND Flash storage systems sometimes include multiple NAND Flash. A NAND Flash chip, like any other semiconductor, may fail and this may be referred to as a “chipkill.” To ensure that user data is able to be recovered even in the event of a chip failure, some systems manufacturers have performance requirements related to chipkill. One such solution which may be supported is a Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) type of solution. A NAND Flash storage system that supports RAID includes at least one additional NAND Flash chip. In one example, there are Np NAND Flash chips which are used to store user data, plus an additional NAND Flash chip (used in the event a chip fails) for a total of Np+1 NAND Flash chips.
It would be desirable if additional error protection and/or recovery techniques could be provided, for example in combination with RAID support. For example, it may be desirable to improve the performance of a storage system when faced with random errors. It would also be desirable if such techniques did not require additional hardware (e.g., did not require additional NAND Flash chips beyond the exemplary Np+1 NAND Flash chips).